


If Leviathan Survived

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends, Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: I wrote a what if story where Leviathan survived Omega's explosion. I didn't complete it but I will still post what I have which is like 5 chapters. I wish to hear everyone's thoughts and opinions on it.





	1. The Explosion

With the Dark Elf now separated from its host, the battle between Zero and Omega had reached it's peak.

Zero: You plan to... Reactivate Omega?

Zero went in for the attack but was halted by a barrier.

Zero: *gulp!*

Weil: Hehehe... Watch, but don't interfere. Don't forget... I hold the lives of all humans and Reploids in my hand!

Zero: Erk!

Then from out of nowhere, Harpuia appeared and assaulted Omega. He landed a few blows but was pushed back by the barrier.

Harpuia: Zero! What are you doing?! Hurry, stand up!!!

Then Fefnir came out of nowhere firing several rounds from his gun impacting Omega.

Fefnir: Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!

Next Leviathan made her appearance directly in front of Omega delivering several hits before the barrier forced her back.

Leviathan: Time to straighten the record!

Zero was stunned by their sudden appearance.

Zero: You guys!

Harpuia: Weil is trying to bluff you... He cant do anything in his current state.

Weil: Argh! Dark Elf! Shut them up!

Something unexpected occurred. The Dark Elf started to change.

Dark Elf: Zeeeerroooo!

Zero: What is it, Dark Elf?!

Cyber Elf X swooped down to the battle field.

X: Her... The Dark Elf's curse is fading...

Weil: Who's that! X?!

X: That's right, Weil. Just like a century ago... I worked with Zero to defeat this Omega then... And we saved the world from your greedy clutches.

Zero: Just like... a century ago?

X: The defeated Omega is using your original body. That's all... Your current body may be a copy... But your heart is the real thing. All right, now's the time. While the Dark Elf's power is weak. Time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero!

Weil: Zero, don't do it!!! That's your original body! Don't you feel any attachment?! Are you really prepared to spend the rest of your life in that cheap fake?!

X: You can do it. You know what's truly important. Go on, Zero!

With his mind made up, Zero raised his sabre and delivered the final blow. But as a result, an explosion erupted which spelled doom to those within the vicinity.

Harpuia and Fefnir exchanged looks before glancing back at Leviathan. Resolved to protect her, they stepped in front her using their bodies as a shield.

Leviathan: Huh? What are you two...!

She couldn't finish as they were all swallowed in a ball of fire.


	2. Waking Up

Sometime later...

Leviathan struggled to open her eyes. But after opening them, she was blinded by the light overhead.

Leviathan: Ugh... 

The ice element reploid covered her eyes as she sat up. When she did, her body winced in pain and she cursed.

In the next moment, the door to the room opened and in came Rocinolle.

Rocinolle: Oh my.

She walked over to the service table Leviathan was sitting on.

Rocinolle: Lay back down sweety.

Leviathan: (Sweety?)

Uncovering her eyes, which were still a little blurry, Leviathan focused on the nurse until her vision became clear. Not able to identify the woman, she looked around the room to make out someone or something recognizable.

Leviathan: Where am I? This doesn't look like a maintenance room of Neo Arcadia...

Rocinolle: That's because it isn't. You are in the maintenance room of the Resistance Base.

Hearing that revelation made Leviathan react by jumping off of the service table on her feet. Reaching over her shoulder, her hand couldn't find what she wanted.

Leviathan: So you stripped me of my pride and joy huh? That's fine. I can take you on without it.

Leviathan motioned to attack Rocinolle, but failed badly by toppling over. The was a loud boom when she hit the ground.

Leviathan: Ow...

Rocinolle shook her head before helping lift her patient. Then she sat her down on the table.

Rocinolle: You can't just move about as you please young lady. You're still recovering from the explosion.

When Leviathan heard the word "explosion" she realized something important that she forgot.

Leviathan(low): Fefnir... Harpuia...

Then she looked at Rocinolle serious as a heart attack.

Leviathan: Where are they?

Rocinolle: What?

Leviathan: Fefnir and Harpuia! Where are they!?

Rocinolle: Oh...

The nurse looked down now solemn.

Rocinolle: I'm afraid that only you and Zero are the only survivors...

Leviathan started getting angry and grabbed the nurse by the shirt.

Leviathan: Liar! You're holding them hostage somewhere! I know how you Mavericks operate!

She jumped off the table again and made a break for the exit.

Rocinolle: Wait! You have to rest!

It was too late as the ice reploid was out the door now rushing down the hall.


	3. Acceptance

Running down the hall, Leviathan called loudly.

Leviathan: Fefnir! Harpuia! Can you hear me!?

After making it to the end of the hall, Leviathan opened the door leading to the Command Room. She spotted Ciel standing near the center of the room.

Leviathan: You!

Ciel turned.

Ciel: Leviathan?

Leviathan ran at the blonde full speed and tackled her to the ground.

Ciel: AAH!!!

Leviathan now had a fist raised ready to punch the Commander while her other hand was gripping Ciel's throat. Frantic, the operators in the room cried out over their communicators that Ciel was in danger.

Leviathan: Tell me where you have them locked away!

Ciel: Who...!

Soldiers stormed into the room with guns at the ready.

Soldier 1: Let go of the Commander or else!

Leviathan: Not before she releases Fefnir and Harpuia!

Operator 1 looked to the other operator.

Operator 1: Weren't those two destroyed in the battle with Omega?

Operator 2: Indeed they were.

Operator 1 called to Leviathan.

Operator 1: Excuse me.

Leviathan looked up.

Operator 1: The guardians of X that you're looking for are gone.

Leviathan: What do you mean gone!

She gripped Ciel's neck a little tighter. Ciel struggled to find air as a tears formed in her eyes.

Operator 2: Sh-she's saying that they were caught in Omega's explosion! Now pl-please let go of miss Ciel!

Leviathan: LIARS!!! You have them locked up somewhere!!!

She gripped even tighter which caused Ciel to flail wildly.

Operator 1: Please stop! She's not lying!

Then, in the next moment, the door leading to the Lab and Ciel's room opened.

Zero: Leviathan.

Leviathan noticed Zero standing across the room with that signature serious expression.

Leviathan: Zero...

She loosed her grip some. Ciel coughed as unimpeded air filled her lungs.

Zero: Why are you attacking the Commander?

One of the operators answered instead of Leviathan.

Operator 2: Mr. Zero. She thinks that we have Harpuia and Fefnir imprisoned.

After hearing that, Zero started walking.

Leviathan: Stay back Zero or I'll end her life!

Leviathan tightened her hold. Zero stopped.

Zero: What do you want?

Leviathan: Fefnir and Harpuia!!!

Zero: That's not possible.

Leviathan: I don't believe you!!!

Zero: Somewhere deep down, you know I'm telling you the truth.

Leviathan: And why should I accept that!!!?

Zero: I can't tell you why. Either you do or you don't. Plain and simple.

Leviathan punched a hole in the floor next to Ciel's head which caused the blonde's eyes to widen in fear. After a few seconds, the ice reploid moved off of Ciel and just sat there on her knees looking at the ground. Ciel sat up massaging her own neck. 

The soldiers ran over to check on her.

Soldier 1: You all right Commander?

Ciel nodded.

Soldier 2: Should we lock "her" up?

Ciel looked over her shoulder to Zero who shook his head. Deciding to trust his judgement, Ciel answered the soldier.

Ciel: No.


End file.
